


Sleeping Beauty

by searatis



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Somnophilia, improper use of eichi's meds probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searatis/pseuds/searatis
Summary: “I would get to rest and you would get to have fun, wouldn’t you? Come on, Wataru-”“Eichi.”





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me after good night of sleep (ha ha) and i had to get it out of my mind, so! There it is! Don’t worry, the somno part is... discussed (and allowed!) before it happens so there’s no dubcon/noncon involved - just, like i said in the tags, a sliiiight misuse of Eichi’s meds (and wow “somno part” makes it sound like there’s some deep plot before and after but uh no it’s mostly porn lol).
> 
> One day i’m going to write something for a ship that doesn’t include Eichi, i promise, but today is obviously not that day.
> 
> And once again, sorry if anything sounds awkward but english is not my first language etc etc but hey, i'm trying!!

The problem with Wataru is that he’s always full of energy and hard to tire out. Not that Eichi feels the need to complain most of the time, it’s simply one of these endearing things that make him interesting and unpredictable. After all, his ability to be all over the place - very intensely and very often - couldn’t happen without his amount of stamina.

However, Eichi thinks, there are times when he has to complain. Although it’s not Wataru’s fault but more of his weak body’s. And now, when he starts another round of gentle kisses and not-so-soft bites on Eichi’s neck - which would, by the way, definitely need covering tomorrow and he really hopes there’s still some of his concealer left around - he needs to voice his concerns out loud.

“Wataru”, he starts as firmly as he is currently able to in this moment, which isn’t a lot considering he’s still a bit out of breath after the first round and his partner is quite talented with his mouth. He scratches Wataru’s back when he starts rolling his hips again after misunderstanding Eichi’s intent completely. “Wataruuu- Wait, wait!”.

Fortunately, Wataru is nothing but understanding (or maybe it’s just because of his need to please others - Eichi - well, whatever) and stills immediately.

“Ah, Your Majesty, is something wrong?”

He straightens his arms, putting some distance between them. That way he can look straight at his face - and Eichi can see how unsure he looks, maybe even slightly afraid he did something wrong. He pats Wataru’s head gently to reassure him everything is okay, letting his finger tangle in the mess that is Wataru’s hair, while also allowing himself a moment to catch a breath. It works just fine, Wataru relaxing and leaning slightly into his touch, like some kind of a needy, huge cat.

“You see, I’m already tired after today and I don’t think I’m going to survive anything else, especially with your dick inside me.”

Wataru blushes and it’s so cute. Eichi doesn’t exactly like to be obvious and blunt with his words but it works so beautifully on Wataru that sometimes he really can’t help it. That shade of red truly shouldn’t look flattering on anyone but somehow he makes it work (Eichi admits he’s a bit biased. Though, have you seen this boy? Someone who can make flare bottoms look flattering can for sure make anything work nicely.).

“Of course, of course!” Says Wataru loudly, quickly sitting up but miraculously without moving his bottom parts much. Eichi is thankful for that. He props himself up on his elbows, while Wataru gently pulls out of him. It still makes Eichi groan quietly and leaves him a bit sore and with a certain feeling of emptiness.

Wataru makes a noise which sounds apologetic and pulls out a - handkerchief? It’s probably a handkerchief - from God’s know where. Eichi’s not sure if he wants to know, so he simply decides to lay back down and allow Wataru to take care of cleaning him with a gentleness someone wouldn’t really expect from him.

He’s pretty sure he dozed off because next thing he feels is Wataru placing a kiss on his forehead. When he opens his eyes he can see Wataru laying down right next to him with a soft smile on his face.

Well. He might be too tired to have sex again so soon but few kisses won’t kill him, right?

He allows himself to wrap his arms around Wataru’s neck, pulling him closer. He can see his blush coming back and- Oh.

“You’re still hard.”

He looks down - as if a look is needed to confirm his words - but Wataru places his hand on his chin and moves it up.

“There’s no need to worry about that, I can take care of it by myself later if it’s still needed.”

The thought of Wataru taking care of it - in this bed? Probably not, he’s already blushing so hard. He’d definitely hide in a bathroom or something - makes Eichi feel like a bad partner and he can’t help but pout a little. It’s a very childish reaction that makes Wataru giggle a little and press his lips against Eichi’s again.

However, this time their kiss doesn’t last long, Eichi pulling away much sooner than expected.

“...Maybe you don’t need to take care of it by yourself, then?”

“Your majesty doesn’t have to bother himself with this insignificant problem. Rest is definitely more important, Keito-kun will blame me if you faint tomorrow.”

“I have sleeping pills.”

Wataru stares at Eichi’s face. It’s his time to blush now because of this blank - and quite innocent - look.

“Sleeping pills - they are meant to be used on nights when it’s hard to sleep because of pain, prescribed by my doctors. I could use them.”

“Eichi.”

“I would get to rest and you would get to have fun, wouldn’t you? Come on, Wataru-”

“Eichi.”

He can’t help but feel like a little child scolded by his mother. Wataru clears his throat and continues.

“Really, there’s no need to go that far. Like I said, I can take care of myself! Now, please, go to sleep before I die from mortification.”

“Okay. But I’m still going to take these pills.” Before Wataru can say anything, Eichi manages to put a finger over his mouth, quite a feat in his tired and sleepy state. He quickly moves it away, though, almost like he’s afraid it’s going to get bitten off - which is possible, looking at Wataru’s expression. He bats his eyelashes, a perfect picture of innocence, and whispers: “Because my body is aching.”

Wataru looks like he wants to say something but, surprisingly, just sighs and relaxes on their bed, letting Eichi do whatever he wants. It can’t be denied that their Emperor can be a spoiled brat sometimes (often) and saying “no, it’s bad for you” would just make him want to do it more. After all, Wataru had experienced it - and even encouraged it sometimes (Eichi’s ideas for causing mischief were often too good to deny).

When Eichi finishes rummaging through the nightstand, he politely comes back to claim his spot next to Wataru and cuddles up to him. Still a perfect picture of innocence. It’s most definitely suspicious but it’s hard to accuse him of scheming something without solid proof. He puts one of his hands on Wataru’s chest and closes his eyes.

“Wat’ru” he slurs after few short minutes of silence, obviously trying hard to stay awake. His hand moves lower and Wataru catches it quickly. In retort, Eichi rubs against him - it’s hardly suggestive but his intent is obvious. Wataru turns his head to look at his face, ready to act like the responsible right hand and scold him but he when his eyes meet a soft smile and heavy-lidded eyes, he finds himself - very uncharacteristically - lacking proper words.

“If you end up using my body, don’t clean, I wanna feel it in the mornin’”.

His words are hard to understand but are enough to make Wataru close his eyes and count to ten. He’s not some kind of heathen who can’t control his desires.

…

He looks at Eichi’s face again and his fake innocence from before is definitely gone - now he truly looks like an angel, breathing evenly on Wataru’s neck, with his lips parted slightly. His blonde hair is still a bit messy since he hadn’t bothered with fixing it earlier.

Okay, maybe Wataru is a little bit of a heathen. He blames Eichi for putting this idea in his head.

“Your Majesty...?” He asks to (somewhat irrationally) make sure Eichi is sleeping.

He feels stupid, staring at Eichi’s face like this as if waiting for some kind of reaction - especially knowing he’s still... quite hard. He figures pressing his lips against Eichi’s experimentally won't hurt anyone - and just like he expected, there's no resistance. What’s surprising, however, is the fact that Eichi’s lips feel softer than usual, more pliant.

“Oh God,” Wataru whispers to no one else but himself and moves his body to straddle Eichi.

Maneuvering blonde’s limbs in more comfortable position feels a bit weird, but it’s as easy as kissing him since he doesn’t meet any protests. Turns out not only Eichi’s lips but his everything is softer and more pliant.

Wataru is an actor but also a director, used to telling people what to do, used to shaping them the way he wants but this is a whole new level entirely. It's embarrassing to admit how much this is affecting him.

He gets a brief feeling of understanding Shu’s fixation with dolls - and immediately feels the need to apologize for comparing his hobby with something like this. Not that he’s ever going to bring this topic during the conversation, that would end terribly. “Hey, remember Eichi Tenshouin? The one you hate so much, yeah? He took a sleeping pill and let me fuck him. It reminded me of your dolls, sorry about that”. Yeah, there’s no way to make it sound simple, honest and nice. He’s going to live with this guilt forever.

Guilty or not, Wataru is a determined boy with a goal. His eyes fall again to Eichi’s lips which, by the way, shouldn’t look so alluring. Once again he moves his hand to them but instead of simply putting them there, he moves one step forward and presses his thumb inside.

It’s warm and wet, like always and finally, something feels like a familiar territory. It’s not the first time he has fingers (or, well, other body parts) in Eichi’s mouth and he knows how much he can handle.

He pulls his thumb out, a thin string of spit following it, and changes it for two of his fingers. He rubs them carefully but with force on Eichi’s tongue. It’s so much different than having it wrapped around them, though definitely not unpleasant.

Wataru can’t describe how glad he is that he already was in Eichi once tonight because the thought of having to thoroughly prepare him when he is so aroused and has no help is terrible. He knows better than to thrust inside without care, blindly trusting their previous experiences, so he abruptly pulls his fingers out - they still make the quit “pop” sound.

He examines them in hurry, deciding that they should be slightly wetter. Still, Eichi said he wants to feel it in the morning, so instead of reaching out for lube (conveniently placed under one of many pillows), he uses his mouth to make it more acceptable.

Fortunately, fingering Eichi is another familiar territory, so he doesn’t have to waste time and presses his fingers inside almost immediately. Eichi is much looser than he predicted. Wataru can’t be blamed, though, since he never experienced anything close to this.

When he aims for the prostate, Eichi’s breath hitches.

Wataru stills, afraid that somehow he managed to wake his lover up, despite the use of that cursed sleeping pill. He lets few seconds pass but nothing happens. He quietly observes Eichi’s face. His expression is unchanged and unmoving, so Wataru resumes the familiar motion.

It happens again, and again, a frown appearing on Eichi’s face. But he doesn’t get any closer to waking up. It makes Wataru thrust fingers harder and harder inside, feeling bolder with every passing second.

And truly, Eichi is… a sight. The closest thing to compare him to is an angelic sleeping beauty and Wataru amuses himself with the thought of putting Eichi in a beautiful dress and making him perform this fairytale with him. This scenario is more like an original one, unfortunately, and Wataru is sure no one would let them perform something like this in public. Not that he wants to, it was a quite a morbid and gross tale.

He's brought back to earth and reminded that he’s at his limit when soft moan escapes from Eichi’s mouth.

He can’t remember the last time he propped himself on his elbows and pushed inside Eichi so quickly. It should feel embarrassing, losing his patience so quickly like an inexperienced virgin but at this point, all feelings close to shame are completely gone. The fact that no one is around to see it also helps.

Wataru knows he’s not going to last very long, so he doesn’t waste any time. He puts one hand on Eichi’s hip, his mouth on the pale and already bruised neck - he will have to apologize to Eichi in the morning, probably - and starts thrusting.

It’s not the first time sex with Eichi feels so intense for him but it’s certainly the first time he feels like a definition of “animal in heat”. Fortunately, Eichi’s body is accepting, soft moans coming out of his mouth every few seconds. Wataru wonders how loud they can get. The thought that he can affect him like this even in deep sleep - it’s absolutely thrilling.

For the first time since he fell asleep, Eichi moves his body all by himself - it’s a small movement, just rubbing his head gently against Wataru’s hair - and mumbles, barely audible, but Wataru has heard it many times and can recognize it by heart: “Hibiki-kun”.

If you ask Wataru later he will absolutely refuse to admit how loudly he whined then, before biting down hard and spilling inside Eichi.

But he is thankful, at least, that this way he is able to ride out his orgasm however long he wants, rocking his hips slowly but firmly. Eichi usually gets really sensitive after coming, so staying inside for a long time is pretty much off-limits. But now, i's more than alright.

And actually, Wataru thinks, maybe another round or two wouldn’t hurt either.


End file.
